I Want Your Love
by wanda lensherr
Summary: Rangiku has romance with Aizen
1. Chapter 1

"Enter" Aizen's voice replied he heard a knock. Aizen was writing on his paper when he looks up and saw it was Rangiku. Rangiku stroll in her large breasts bouncing up and down as usual. Aizen slid his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Captain Aizen I am here in regards to dropping off invitations that Shunsui sent"Rangiku halted in front of his desk. Aizen kept his eyes on her face taking in what she said. Rangiku's perfectly shape mouth move as she spoke. Then she lean over and handed him one. Immediately Sosuke saw that it was an underground high class sex party.

"Is Gin going?"Aizen asked pretending to be uneasy. Rangiku shook her head.

"No he's out with his squad"Rangiku explain her boyfriend's reason.

"I guess that answers my question"Aizen look uninterested.

"I'm going in fact I've gone to them all"Rangiku replied twisting her hips in saying so. Aizen watch her curvy body shift under the material. What he would give to undress her.

"Gin is very tolerant if he allows you to"Aizen replied playing his card.

"Well he uh doesn't know about them"Rangiku stammer twisting her hands. Aizen watch as she blushes red in admitting her adultery.

"In that case consider my lips seal"Aizen assure her.

"I know I can count on you" Rangiku quickly replied straightening up.

"So is everyone invited?"Aizen ask curious to see who else was obsessed with sex. Personally he thought Rangiku and he were the only sex maniacs there.

"No only the select few" Rangiku answer his question from earlier. _Figures there weren't enough sex_ _maniacs to run the Seretei._

"Kuchiki never goes always busy with his duties, Zaraki never goes cause he's tied up with Yachiru, Unohana treats Jushiro, Toshiro is too young, Tousen is against it, Sajin goes but no one has sex with him, Mayuri goes but he's into voyeurism, Nanao goes cause she has to, Nemu goes but she is force into it, Soi Fong only goes if Shihouin goes, and Yamamoto gets in for free"Rangiku listed everyone she had memorize.

"That's quite a list"Aizen smile at her.

"Oh I forgot Shuhei and Renji"Rangiku giggle slapping her head with her hand.

"Can't forget about them now can we?"Aizen smile knowing well they were the only ones beside Rangiku interested in such orgies.

"Well everyone you listed is someone I don't know well enough to feel comfortable in going with"Aizen pretended to be uneasy.

"You could uh go with me I mean I could take you and show you a good time"Rangiku offer. Aizen was please she had fallen in his trap.

"Matsumoto do you really see a man such as myself going?"Aizen ask feeling the answer was yes.

"Well if you loosen up I'm sure you can have fun"Rangiku advise.

"I wouldn't know how I don't have a girlfriend"Aizen added on purposely.

"Oh that's right!"Rangiku stop talking realizing she hit a wall.

"I could always help you find one!"Rangiku exclaim snapping her fingers. Aizen watch as she climb on his desk and fiddle with his glasses. Aizen kept his eyes lock on hers but still notice her coat widening. Rangiku was flashing him a view of her tits.

"Where did you get that necklace?"Aizen asked not tearing his eyes from hers. Rangiku stop surprise he could see her neck she assume with his glasses off he was blind but apparently not. Then again he could be near sighted**.**

"I got it from Gin"Rangiku answer closing his glasses and place them on his desk.

"It's nice"Aizen complimented her necklace.

"Thank you"Rangiku answer then stops realizing her uniform had come undone. Not wanting to show off more than she had to Rangiku close her top a bit.

"Sorry Captain"Rangiku apologize sure that he was intimidated.

"Nothing to be ashamed of you're a healthy woman"Aizen offers her reassurance.

"I know it's normal but Kuchiki and Toshiro think it's offensive"Rangiku whine.

"Kuchiki comes from nobility you can see why he acts that way and as for Toshiro well he's just a boy"Aizen offer her an explanation. Rangiku shrug tucking a hair behind her ear.

"So are you going?"Rangiku ask almost forgetting her reason on being here.

"Hmm" Aizen pretended to think.

"Please"Rangiku beg blinking her eyes and clap her hands together.

"Alright"Aizen agreed washing her face with excitement.

"Oh Captain you're going to have fun"Rangiku promise him.

"I hope so Matsumoto"Aizen smiles at her and lean over.

"I don't need a girlfriend to get in right?"Aizen asked testing the boundaries.

"Well no but I assume you want one to spend time with when you're not busy with work"Rangiku spoke looking at him. Aizen eye her but said nothing. Rangiku blushes noticing how close he had move to her. Aizen reach down and pick up his glasses.

"I think you should spend the rest of the day without them .You look hotter"Rangiku added her opinion. Sure it was true! Of course she still had to do something about his hair. Hmm. Maybe if she combs it back or gel it up? Aizen just shook his head at her. Just then Momo appear with two tickets.

"Captain Aizen!"Momo yells running in but stop when she saw Rangiku with him. Personally she did not like her since she was very friendly with all the men. You could say Momo was jealous about her looks but she denied it.

"Yes Momo?"Aizen asked placing his chin in his hand.

"I have tickets to the play you wanted to go to"Momo ran past Rangiku and wave them in his face.

"Why thank you Momo I assume the other one is for you?"Aizen smile at her taking them.

"Hai"Momo bow her reply.

"When is it?"Rangiku ask looking at them. Aizen notice it was the same day of the party.

"Oh Momo he can'tgo"Rangiku cover her mouth and look shock.

"Why not?"Momo ask turning red with anger.

"He has to go to a party with me"Rangiku explain on purposely leaving out what kind.

"Can't he go another time?"Momo ask looking at Aizen in a pathetic way.

"Well you can take Toshiro"Rangiku compromise knowing she had a crush on her boy captain.

"It's not the same!"Momo snap at her. Aizen could tell it was not going to be easy. Carefully weighing down his options he decided to do what was expected of him.

"Rangiku you can go ahead I'm not much fun anyways"Aizen gave her a soft expression.

"But Captain you said..."Rangiku began but saw it was pointless.

"Maybe another time? I did promise Momo we go to the play"Aizen spoke sounding sweet. In the inside he was piss that he had to go on a father daughter date.

"If you say so"Rangiku look down at Momo. Momo's face brightens up. Aizen hug her close making sure to look very affectionate.

"You're a good Captain"Rangiku observe watching Momo leave as soon as he release her. Momo race off in excitement that she got Aizen to go out with her and not Rangiku. Ha! That was one thing she beat her in!

"I'll see you later then"Aizen look at Rangiku. Rangiku smile before running off to see Shunsui.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch two

Can't say the party would have been fun. Aizen bitterly mull over it wondering if anyone was lousing it up like Momo. Momo had taken it upon herself to irritate the living hell out of him. The play was very dull not that he hated it but Momo decided to chit chat the whole time. Aizen would have loved to tell her to shut up but she was his concubine. Aizen twirl a strand of hair in his hand wondering what fun Rangiku was no doubt participating in.

"So Captain I would like to say thank you for canceling your previous engagement"Momo ended her long lecture.

"You're welcome Momo"Aizen murmur making sure in the near future to keep his mouth shut in discussing his likes. Sometimes he likes to speak bull shit to Momo but she never knew which one was false. The girl had a photographic memory. There were times when he said something random to shut her up but she took it serious. Then she throws it back at him keeping him on his toes.

"Look Captain! I think its Captain Zaraki and Yachiru"Momo lean over the balcony pointing. Aizen shook his head at her clearly uninterested.

"I don't think I can see Zaraki attending a play"Aizen began to say.

"He's right there Captain''Momo persisted leaning over the balcony. Please fall Aizen prayed silently watching her grip the rail. As luck would have it she didn't.

"I do see him! Oh my you were right and I was wrong"Aizen agreed once she fell back on her feet.

"No Captain you were right I mean how would he afford to go?"Momo smile at him. Momo didn't want him to feel stupid in thinking he was entirely wrong about Zaraki.

"Actions speak louder than words"Aizen quoted sure that she would memorize that to.

"Should we say hi to him?"Aizen ask getting up his hope to cut out early.

"I thought I was wrong?"Momo ask trying to look perplex.

"No his reiatsu is the same"Aizen quickly counter making sure to do a scan before. It was the real Zaraki. They hurried below to see Zaraki looking bored with his little date.

"Look Ken Chan!"Yachiru cried bouncing up and down in her seat. Yachiru had spotted them. Zaraki stiffen when he sense Aizen and Momo.

"What brings you here?"Zaraki look at them.

"I bought the tickets and Captain Aizen brought us here"Momo quickly answer. Aizen look over his shoulder to see people huddling from them.

"What did you do to them?"Aizen ask looking at Zaraki. Zaraki look confuse but quickly caught on what he meant.

"I just told them unless I am allowed in here I will go off and shove my sword up their ass"Zaraki smile knowing he would take it a sexual way.

"You do realize they think you're going to rape them"Aizen mouth off silently. The girls were not paying attention.

"Yeah so?''Zaraki shrug looking down at his sword. Aizen lower his eyes and saw he was indeed sporting an erection.

"Yeah uh I was invited to a party but Yachiru made it hard for me to get a babysitter for her"Zaraki explain shifting in his seat. Aizen just shook his head at him.

"The same here only Momo wanted to get this viewing instead of the other times"Aizen look over at Momo. Yachiru and Momo were scampering off to the ladies restroom.

"Hey! Why don't we ditch them on someone here and go to the party? We can still make it"Zaraki perk up only Aizen shot down his request.

"You would ditch our Lieutenants in the world of the living?"Aizen began to wonder if he could pull it off.

"In a heart beat"Zaraki replied and look at a woman nearby.

"Say woman how about babysitting tonight? You will get paid"Zaraki lean over and grin. The woman looks down and saw his erection.

"How rude!"She cried slapping his face and got up to leave. Aizen smile stepping back for her to cross. Zaraki just rub his cheek looking angry.

"Why don't you try it?''Zaraki look at Aizen. Aizen just lick his lips looking for a woman to sweet talk. Just then Momo appear with Yachiru.

"All ready"Yachiru cried jumping in Zaraki's arms.

"Aren't you going to see the second act?"Momo asked. Zaraki shot her a glare telling her to zip it.

"Ken Chan promise me ice cream"Yachiru cried jumping on his shoulders. Zaraki got up and left using super speed. Momo turn to Aizen and smile. Great! Now he was stuck with another hour of torture.


	3. Chapter 3

Aizen made his way to his squad's barracks. It was Saturday morning and he had gotten to bed late since Momo made sure to keep him up. He had just turn the corner when Rangiku appear crashing her chest against his.

"Sorry Captain"Rangiku jump back in embarrassment. Aizen just shook off his close contact.

"You're ok Matsumoto"Aizen assure her while looking over her shoulder to see if Toshiro was nearby. No brat in sight that was good. For some reason the little bastard did not like him. Oh well he only acted as his radar for Momo.

"How did the party go?"Aizen asked making sure to keep his voice from sounding down.

"I didn't go''Rangiku replied blushing.

"What!"Aizen exclaim genuinely in shock. Rangiku blush deeper sensing he was under the illusion she did.

"I didn't feel like going so yeah"Rangiku look down twirling her hair. Aizen just purse his lips not believing his good fortune.

"Well the play was alright. I ran into Captain Zaraki"Aizen enlighten her on his actions.

"So it sounds"Rangiku giggle covering her mouth. Mentally the idea of catching Zaraki in arouse mode was enough to make her daydream. Rangiku quickly disguise it in fear Aizen might know.

"So what do you say we go look for your girlfriend?"Rangiku coax him. Aizen smile at her and nodded. They agreed to meet up in Toshiro's office.

"Captain I must have the sake!"Rangiku wail to an angry Toshiro.

"Absolutely not!"Toshiro seethe through clench teeth. Rangiku pouted her lips at him.

"I don't want any alcoholics lying around in my barrack"Toshiro snap at her.

"It's just me and Captain Aizen! You know he drinks tea like Captain Kuchiki"Rangiku explain.

"Then why do you need sake?"Toshiro ask shock at the guest's identity. There was something fishy about Aizen not that he could put a finger on it.

"To try and keep my nerves down. I am searching for a mate for him! Besides I think if I had luck I would need to celebrate" Rangiku ramble on. Toshiro just listen as she made up excuse after excuse claiming the woman he might go out with could be a huge sake fan.

"Alright since he is responsible and a captain"Toshiro agreed opening his drawer and handed her the key. Rangiku race to the enchanted vault and open the confinement.

"Captain Aizen! I have sake to sweeten the deal"Rangiku announce with sake cups in her hands. Aizen had appeared later on in the evening when Toshiro was not in.

"How many do you need for us?"Aizen ask counting it quickly he had counted twelve. Was it possible she was going to invited twelve girls?

"No Captain! I mean well we could indulge a little but you can't say anything to my Captain"Rangiku whisper looking over her shoulder as if mentioning his name would summon him.

"Don't drink it all up"Aizen joke hoping she would. Rangiku down three cups in no time. Aizen took one and drank it with no problem. Rangiku just gaze at him in wonder.

"I never see you drink sir. I would think you are a light weight" Rangiku mused out loud.

"No Matsumoto I am quite aware of my limitation and I assure you I have not reach it''Aizen reach for a second glass.

"Then let's play a game"Rangiku snag the jug and refill her cup along with his.

"Alright what shall it be?"Aizen ask hoping it would involve stripping or kissing.

"I would like to challenge you to a drinking contest and if you win you can get out of the date"Rangiku slur a little.

"And if you win?"Aizen ask looking at her maybe it was not a bad idea for him to show off his skills.

"I don't know"Rangiku hiccup looking at him. Aizen smile at her and agrees. They drank and drank making sure to leave no traces of sake in the jug. Once they were out Rangiku wail covering her face and talk nonsense. Aizen was starting to get a buzz but he was in better shape than Rangiku who ramble on about it being the end of the world now that they were out of sake. With that going in one ear and out the other he realizes they could no longer play the game. It was time to take it up a notch.

"Let's reach some sort of agreement"Aizen lean over and kiss her lips. The timing felt right and he was sure she would not object. If anything he could blame it on the sake and leave it at that.

Rangiku wanted to very much kiss Aizen but she felt he would view her as a two timer him being friends with Gin and all. The more time she spent with Aizen the more down to earth he seem. Rangiku kiss back making sure to come up with a plan in case it backfires on her. Aizen could say something to Gin but she would pretend to forget about it.

Aizen pulled Rangiku towards him running his hands idly on her body and into her clothes. Rangiku just moan kissing his lips while he slid his hands down her breasts touching her areola. By now Aizen had slid his tongue down her neck and onto her breasts. Rangiku just close her eyes unable to take the pleasure he was giving her. Aizen ran a forefinger over her nipples making them erect. Rangiku look up at him trying to figure out what she could do to make him feel good. That was hard to tell since he was very quiet about his sex life not that he would be similar to Gin. Speaking of Gin she knew he had a thing for hand jobs. Hmm. Maybe she should try it? Rangiku slid her hands down his pants searching for his penis. To her surprise he was erected making it easier for her to find him. Rangiku circle her hand around his cock massaging him as she went. Aizen stiffen once he felt her hand slip into his pants. Damn! The woman knew how to work he thought. Rangiku felt him stop touching her and began to suck on her nipples she threw her head back allowing his mouth to take in more of her. Aizen slid her hand off of him and began to handle himself. Rangiku open her eyes shock that he had removed her hands from him. Aizen began to masturbate in his hand while taking her breast in his mouth. Rangiku look down perplex that he had started pumping while sucking on her. It must have been the sake she thought. Aizen could not hold back from seducing Rangiku he decided to cope with it by releasing early then he could resume his foreplay. Rangiku slid her hands on his shoulders pushing more of herself in his mouth. Aizen gurgle while she slips her breast in his mouth covering him completely. Rangiku squeeze his shoulders making sounds like moaning. Aizen pulled his face out of her breast and wince. Rangiku watch as he came shooting his semen in his hand. Rangiku bent down and lick his palm. Aizen watch as she took in his fluids. Feeling another erection come he had her lie on her back this time he spread her legs. Rangiku watch as he slips his dick in between her legs brushing himself against her clit.

"Fuck Yeah!"Rangiku cried out not completely sober she felt no shame knowing that her boyfriend was out on a mission.

Aizen began to rub his penis against her perineum sending electrical surges throughout her body.

"Please don't tease me''Rangiku beg biting her upper lip. Aizen look down and smile at her. Rangiku pulled his length in taking care to guide him in since he was new to this or so she thought. Aizen push her hand away taking charge now. Rangiku slid her hand back up touching his face with her fingers. Aizen bent down and crash his lips on hers. Rangiku could feel him thrusting hard and rather fast like he had been deprive for a long time.

"Ah" Rangiku moan wrapping her left arm around his neck she press her breasts close to him while snaking her hand to his waist. Aizen could feel her trying to steady him while he pounded his sex into her. Rangiku rock her hips with his making sure to keep up with his motions. Aizen slid his left hand down to her side digging his nails in her.

"Not so hard" Rangiku cried in between thrusts she was gasping for air now. Aizen was certainly a better lover than Gin. Aizen continue to fuck her brains out while she squirm a little to get him off. Rangiku shifted her body in an oblique state allowing him to indulge more without hurting her. Aizen raise her waist while he continues to relieve his hunger. Rangiku felt him push once more in a final attempt before reaching his peak. Aizen lower her waist pressing his body on top of her. Rangiku scream having reached her orgasm as well. The two of them lay still panting hard.

"I would like to see more of you"Aizen moan clutching her head in his hands. Rangiku blink her silver eyes unsure if he was serious or just wanting to fuck.

''Yeah sure"Rangiku whisper closing her eye lids. Aizen press his head on hers also falling asleep.

When Rangiku awoke she saw that she was no longer in Toshiro's office but in Aizen's bedroom. Flashbacks of their late encounter began to surface. Rangiku sat up and shook her head trying to brush the fact under the carpet. Aizen was sitting on his chair scribbling away on a piece of paper.

"How did we get here?"Rangiku asked wrapping his bed sheets around her body. Aizen lower his brush and turn to see her standing.

"I awoke first then carried you here that way you could slumber in peace" Aizen smile running a hand through his hair.

"Were you serious about seeing me?"Rangiku ask pulling up a chair and sat next to him. Aizen look at her before answering.

"If you wish for me to not then I will obey"Aizen added this last word in hopes she would be stoke.

"No it's not that I just don't know if I …"Rangiku look uneasy before starting over with her phrase.

''I'm dating Gin. Were you hoping to date?"Rangiku ask trying to sound optimistic.

"Like I said I've never had a girlfriend so I suppose I could call it that''Aizen nodded with his arms cross.

"You do realize that I would have to break up with Gin?"Rangiku spoke gulping in fear.

"Or you could have us both"Aizen smile at her.

"You mean I could date you in secret?"Rangiku asked wondering why she didn't think of that first.

"Sure! It's not uncommon in fact many humans do it in the living"Aizen on purposely hinted at the fact.

"Alright so long as you don't do it to me"Ranigku added in a tease. Aizen shook his head at her.

"No, I would very much like to have you to myself"Aizen honestly replied.

"Well you're in luck since Gin is expected to be gone for a while .Not that he could always finish early"Rangiku murmur getting up.


	4. Chapter 4

Aizen watch as she stood up turning her back to him. Now it was his chance. Azien came behind her and wrap his arms around her nudging her with his erection. Rangiku look startle but soon relax letting him pull the sheets down. Aizen began to kiss the back of her neck while discarding the sheets. Rangiku turn around and kiss him back while pulling him closer to her. Aizen kiss her while wrapping his arms around her bodacious body. Rangiku blink feeling him pick her up with one arm and half carried and half drag her to the floor. Aizen lower her once he reaches his destination. Rangiku lay on her back watching him undress with lightning speed. Once he was free he climbs on her taking her lips in his. Aizen continue to touch her making sure to prolong their play time. Rangiku lick his lips while kissing him at the same time. Aizen trail his eyes down to her lower half. Rangiku notice he was looking at her downstairs causing her to become self conscious. Aizen was taking her in since he was very drunk last night and didn't recall to well what she look like. Rangiku cover her genitalia in response that he was scrutinizing every detail on her. Gin was very strict about her looking a certain way not that she was ugly but when it came to the bikini area he wanted her to shave. Lately they haven't been having sex so she slack off. Aizen gaze at her blonde hair noting that she was indeed a real blonde. Personally the sight of hair didn't bother him since she was all natural the way it should be. Aizen lower his face down and began to lick her clit sending mix emotions on Rangiku. Rangiku could feel his tongue snake inside of her surging deep then retracting. Aizen folded his lips around his teeth as he presses them on her. Every now and then he might have gotten hair in his mouth but he ignores it. Aizen watch as her cum came seeping out lubricating him. Rangiku close her eyes visibly out of control. Aizen then skim her breasts making his way up to her lips. Rangiku kiss him while he turns her head in his hands. Aizen then broke the kiss and went back to targeting her sexes. This includes the g spot, breasts, and clit only with his dick. Aizen was using the Linguini technique something Rangiku was also familiar with.

Are you ok? Do you want me to do anything for you?"Rangiku asked looking at him.

"Just lie still and take it"Aizen spoke kissing her forehead then look down focusing on her lower half. Rangiku nodded grabbing a fistful of his hair. Aizen continue to focus below to absorb in his motions. By now he had begun to thrust steady trying to increase his pace. Rangiku slid her hands on his face removing the glasses so she could see his face more clearly. Aizen stop moving pulling out of her.

"I wanted to see your eyes"Rangiku stammer dropping the glasses. Had she offended him? Rangiku held her breath watching him as he reach wordlessly for his glasses. Rangiku began to tense up.

"Better put those somewhere where they won't break"Aizen grin at her instead. Rangiku watch as he stroll over to his desk and place them. Once he was done he came back to her.

Aizen slid his body in taking her face in his hands. Rangiku just gasp loudly as he enters for the second time. Aizen lean over and squeeze her breasts he could feel her pussy massage his dick as he move in a slow passionate manner. Rangiku began to relax sensing he was not angry at her.

"Do make it last long"Rangiku ask yearning for the end to never come. Aizen obey and slow his pace even more to crawl. Rangiku could feel him pull out then wiggle his way back in. Aizen continue to play the game only he would sometimes push the tip in fast then retract quickly. It wasn't long before her body was revved up like his longing for the ultimate paradise. Aizen slid in only this time he remains. He moves slow then fast gauging her body. Rangiku pulled him in trying to bring him in as deep as she could. She wishes she could stretch even more. Aizen continue to drive them both to the point of falling over the edge.

"Captain you're so talented!"Rangiku cried reaching her point of release. Aizen decided to let her come while he came later. Rangiku ran her hands on his chest. Aizen had lean back so she could touch his chest. They stay connected for thirty minutes then Aizen slid out leaving her satisfied and wet. Aizen sat down while stroking her long hair with his right hand.

"I don't think I've had that much fun with Gin"Rangiku whisper her diluting pupils returning to normal. Aizen turn on his side and survey her. Rangiku was lying on her back apparently breathless. Had he really perform that well? Aizen's mind jump back when he heard her mention Gin.

"I imagine he's inpatient" Aizen prodded her along to see if he was indeed any good competition. Rangiku shook her head at him answer.

"No he's just concern with himself that's all''Rangiku wrap her arms around her shoulders. Aizen lean closer and stroke her elbow.

"I'm nothing like him''Aizen purr bending down and kiss her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

"Captain Toshiro"Rangiku sang clearly in a good mood. She had an after sex glow thanks to Aizen who was also very happy as well. Aizen had taken off for his barrack.

''I take it your weekend went well?"Toshiro asked not looking up from his paperwork. Rangiku just walk in a daze.

"Did you find anyone for Captain Aizen?"Toshiro asked not looking up from his paperwork still.

"Oh uh"Rangiku cover her mouth trying to come up with an excuse. Well she could always lie to him.

"Yes sir"Rangiku nodded her reply.

"Great now he can stop stealing you from your duty"Toshiro snap making a gesture to her neglected work.

"Captain it's not all the time in fact its only happen once"Rangiku pouted.

"What is the woman like?"Toshiro asked cutting her off.

"Sir?"Rangiku asked clearly not on the same page.

"His girlfriend"Toshiro stop writing and look up at her.

"Oh uh she's into drinking, dancing, and shopping"Rangiku gave a rough description of herself.

"Sounds close to you"Toshiro keenly observe.

"Oh uh yeah well we have things in common so that's a plus"Rangiku bit her tongue_. Maybe this was a bad idea. _

"There is going to be a firework show tonight"Toshiro look at her still.

"So?"Rangiku asked not sure what he was getting at.

"Perhaps Captain Aizen can bring her?"Toshiro spoke clearly curious to see who this bimbo was.

"Oh uh let me ask"Rangiku race out before he could stop her.

"Captain Aizen"Momo called sitting on her knees in front of his desk. Aizen was doing paperwork.

"Yes Momo?"Aizen asked sure that his happy mood could not be spoil today not even by her.

"Toshiro has invited us to his barrack for the viewing of the firework show"Momo chime.

"Is that right?"Aizen pause thinking of Rangiku.

"Yes sir of course it'll be cold so we should dress warm"Momo lean over placing her fingertips on his desk.

"I'm sure it'll be a hot time in a cold town tonight"Aizen sounded dream like he was having a daydream about him and Rangiku. Rangiku appear next to Momo.

"Excuse me Momo"Rangiku bent over facing her tits in Aizen's face. Momo glare at her ass that was in her face.

"Yes Matsumoto?"Aizen asked eyeing her girls.

"My Captain wants to know if you will be bringing anyone to the firework show?"Rangiku stress the word _anyone_ so he could catch on.

"Why he's bringing me to Toshiro's"Momo exclaim appearing by Rangiku's side. Aizen smile at her and nodded.

"So you are going?"Rangiku ask trying to see if she can lie to Toshiro about his girlfriend not coming.

"Yes Matsumoto unless your Captain has different plans?"Aizen asked in code. _Was it possible he was going to try and set up Aizen?_

"No I will tell him to expect you both so it'll be four of us total"Rangiku spoke racing off.

"Captain Aizen is bringing Momo only"Rangiku announce once she appear in front of Toshiro.

"Why?"Toshiro asked clearly shock that he would not want to show off his date.

"Momo doesn't know and he likes to keep his life private"Rangiku lied.

"Oh I see"Toshiro furrow his brow but stop when she said this.

"So don't tell Momo"Rangiku reinforce her lie on Aizen.

"I don't care about Aizen so consider my lips seal"Toshiro snap hotly. What is this woman crazy? He has far more better things to gossip over than a nerd.

"Ok"Rangiku said to sit down but watches him still.

"Beside Momo and I are only friends"Toshiro defended himself sensing that Rangiku was working up a false interpretation on him and Momo.

"Uh huh"Rangiku toy with him sure that he was interested in her.

Later on that Night

Aizen, Momo, Rangiku, and Toshiro were sitting on the roof top watching fire crackers explode.

"Look at that one!"Momo cried shaking the crap out of Aizen's arm. Aizen just glare at the show wanting very much to get away.

"Oh look Toshiro"Rangiku cried annoying him as well.

"Yes Matsumoto it's nice"Toshiro look over to his left side at Aizen. Aizen merely kept his face mask. _This guy is so emotionless_ thought Toshiro.

"Look Captain!"Rangiku cried at the same time of Momo.

"Isn't it a beauty?"Rangiku asked looking over at Toshiro just then her eyes met Aizen's. Aizen only lock his eyes for a second before looking away.

"Captain why not let me go down and get some sake?"Rangiku quickly excuse herself hoping to spend some alone time with Aizen.

"What!"Toshiro yell catching the word sake or so he thought.

"Uh drinks to..."Rangiku hesitated on the right words to use. Lying was so hard for her especially if it had to do with her craving for sake.

"That's a great idea Matsumoto I'm sure Momo could use hot tea or chocolate"Aizen smoothly lied providing Rangiku her escape.

"Oh alright"Toshiro nodded his head while keeping his back to Aizen. Toshiro really hated Aizen.

"Captain I'll go to"Momo stood up. Damn it! Aizen thought.

"No"Aizen wrap his arms around Momo pulling her back down to sit. Momo blush when he cuddles her close by. _Creep_! Toshiro thought. Aizen held Momo counting the minutes so he could depart without raising suspicion.

"I feel much warmer"Momo whisper looking up at Aizen's face. Aizen kept his gaze on the fireworks too focus on his calculation.

"Momo you have a scarf, gloves and a coat"Toshiro snap with his disgust written on his face.

"Oh so true but..."Momo spoke to Toshiro.

"Excuse me I have to go use the restroom''Aizen interrupted Momo's explanation.

"Oh ok"Momo let him go. Toshiro just look at him while he got up on his feet.

"Hurry back Captain you don't want to miss out"Momo yell after him.

"I hope he's got a major bowel movement"Toshiro mutter but Momo slap his arm. Aizen was sure that if he didn't hurry Momo would follow behind.

"Matsumoto"Aizen call softly looking for her. Aizen heard cluttering in the closet. He strolls over to see Rangiku on a ladder reaching for a hidden sake perch on a shelf.

"Matsumoto do you ever run out of sake?"Aizen asked pulling her down by the waist.

"Captain I have to have a lot besides if I don't hide it Toshiro will throw it out"Rangiku push him off so she could climb back on ladder.

"Matsumoto we don't have time for that"Aizen kiss the back of her neck. Rangiku stop sensing his intention.

"Here right now?"Rangiku asked looking around the small closet.

"Yes why not?"Aizen asked looking at her lustfully. Hasn't she heard cramp places stimulate great sex?

"But we could get caught and it's tight"Rangiku spoke still not on board.

"It's exciting isn't it?"Aizen asked undoing her pants. Rangiku just gaze at him while he pulled her thong off.

"Oh alright but if we get caught you're taking the blame"Rangiku joke helping him undo his pants.

"Don't worry we won't"Aizen spoke placing Rangiku in his arms. Rangiku felt him pick her up while he slid between her legs. Rangiku raise a hand on a shelf so she couldn't hit her head. Aizen slip his dick in her ramming her into the shelf anyway. Rangiku move her head back looking at it. That fucking thing hurts! Aizen continue to plough her ignoring her look of irritation.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile back at Toshiro's side

Momo sat on the roof engage to the show. Toshiro kept looking over his shoulder waiting for Rangiku to appear with their drinks.

"Say shouldn't Matsumoto be back by now?"Toshiro ask looking over for his lieutenant. _Any time now_ he thought but no sign of her.

"She's probably out looking for sake to buy"Momo laugh clearly not worry she continue to watch the fireworks.

"Oh yeah?"Toshiro asked sensing she had a point he got up to make his way downstairs.

"Don't leave!"Momo beg pulling him back down.

"I need to find Matsumoto!"Toshiro snap irritable.

"She's a grown woman she'll be fine"Momo spoke brushing off any possible danger she might come across.

"That's just it! She's a drunk"Toshiro yell shrugging her off.

"Well she's that to"Momo agreed.

"I notice you feel different about Aizen"Toshiro pick on him. _For some reason Momo treated Aizen_ _better than she did with Rangiku._

"What!"Momo cried in denial.

"He's a grown man and yet you follow him around like you're his mother not to mention you worry about him"Toshiro rounded on her.

"Oh he's different"Momo excuse her actions for doing so.

"No he's not!"Toshiro yell louder to be heard.

"Yes he is!"Momo argue now facing him and not the fireworks.

"How so?"Toshiro asked.

"He's polite, smart, and clean"Momo describe his many characteristics.

"Then why isn't he back here?"Toshiro asked knowing well he was off with his girlfriend. Hell if he had Momo chasing him he run off to.

"Oh? He had to use the restroom"Momo defended her captain.

"For twenty minutes!"Toshiro yell in exasperation. _Was she really this clueless_?

"Well he could be cleaning his glasses or grooming his looks"Momo listed the many possibilities that could take up his time.

"No, he's a nerd not GQ!"Toshiro insulted.

"I'll go look for him!"Momo snap getting up.

"How about we both do"Toshiro volunteer getting up as well.

"Don't bother"Aizen's voice interrupted their argument. Toshiro and Momo turn around to see Aizen and Rangiku holding drinks. Rangiku was blushing red at their conversation.

''How long have you been listening?"Toshiro asked watching Rangiku's face. Momo stroll over to get the drinks from Aizen.

"Oh about five minutes"Aizen shot him a dirty look. Toshiro just blink his green eyes at him before looking away.

"Figures"Toshiro mutter turning down Rangiku's offer of tea.

"I uh went to find chamomile since we didn't have any in our possession"Rangiku explain twirling her blonde hair.

"Oh for who?"Toshiro asked looking at Aizen as if he had something to do with his pickiness.

"Captain Aizen likes green tea it's me who likes chamomile"Momo interrupted Toshiro's glare.

"Nice"Aizen smirk at Toshiro's mistake.

"I didn't know that. That was very thoughtful of you"Toshiro look at Rangiku.

"What did we miss?''Rangiku asked Momo. _Hopefully I can change the topic_ she thought.

Momo rested her head on Aizen's shoulder. Personally she did not want to talk to her but she did want to talk to Aizen.

"Lots of shapes"Momo answer more to Aizen than at Rangiku. Momo decided to enlighten Aizen on the fireworks he missed. Aizen was still upset over Toshiro's insult about him. Rangiku just sat quiet watching the show. Once the show was over Toshiro flash step home. Rangiku was the only one saying goodbye to Aizen and Momo.

"I'm sorry about the comments"Rangiku whisper in Aizen's ear. Momo was using the restroom.

"It's ok after all he's obligated to his opinion"Aizen smile at her. Rangiku blush at her captain's rude attitude.

"No it's not I mean I can take the insults but for him to say something about you well"Rangiku twisted her hands. Aizen just shook his head at her and kiss her mouth.

"You could always put him over your knee and spank him"Aizen joke poking fun at her captain's age. The kid did need a good switch and if she didn't do it then he find someone who could. Then again he could always take it out on her if you know what he means? Hmm. Maybe that would be more entertaining since the kid did see her as a mom. Aizen made a note to fuck her senseless before sending her back to the brat. How he like that? Momo came out looking at Aizen as if he was the only apple in her eyes. Oh shit Aizen thought. Rangiku smile ushering them out the door and watch as they left. Aizen was quick in dropping off Momo in hopes she go straight to bed.

"Good night Captain"Momo sang holding his body close to her cheek. Aizen just look sideways trying to pry this brat off.

"Night Momo"Aizen hiss through clench teeth. Momo look up at him before speaking some more.

''Captain"Momo asked stalling him from leaving. Aizen stop trying to pry her hands off.

"Yes?"Aizen asked in a force friendly voice. Maybe Momo needed a good lashing?

"You're not upset over what Toshiro said are you?"Momo asked very much concern for his feelings.

"No"Aizen lied knowing well if anyone should be afraid of a whip lash it should be Toshiro.

''I tried to defend you but he just ramble on I think he's jealous of you"Momo continue to speak letting her hands slide off.

"I know Momo"Aizen smile once he felt her hands leave his body.

"I didn't want you to have your feelings hurt"Momo answer looking at him as if he would burst into tears.

''I assure you I can handle criticism"Aizen bow to her before dashing off to his quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Aizen had just reach his quarters when a hell butterfly appear announcing a mandatory meeting for the captains. Thank goodness I suffer from insomnia Aizen thought. Aizen made his way to the meeting. To Toshiro's dismay a meeting had been called. Damn it! Toshiro crawl out of bed upon dressing he wonder if Aizen would retaliate back for the comments he no doubt heard. I better keep my eyes sharp thought Toshiro running off. Everyone appear at the meeting except Gin. Yamamoto clears his throat before speaking.

"You have all been summon for some briefing in regards for tomorrow"Yamamoto spoke loud so everyone could hear him.

"What's happening?"Jushiro asked looking to his left side.

''You are all taking the day off"Yamamoto answer.

"What!"Zaraki and Mayuri yell in union.

''It seems you have all been working hard and could use a break"Yamamoto spoke opening his eyes so he could wink at Unohana.

How was it brought to your attention? Aizen thought sarcastically. Must be the decline in orgies he mused in his mind.

"You will be told by a hell butterfly what activity you can participate in if you wish to accept this social gathering"Yamamoto spoke looking at Tousen and Byakuya. It was known Byakuya love to work and Tousen never care for social outings.

"I hope it's a bar"Zaraki grin out loud.

"I will allow the senior officers to pick''Yamamoto look at the three he knew right away. Zaraki took it upon himself to talk Shunsui about having another wild party. Soi fong whine to Unohana that the gathering had to be appropriate for her ex captain to attend. Jushiro was bombarded with opinions in regards to work from Tousen, Byakuya, and Toshiro. Aizen decided to watch with Mayuri, and Sajin.

"This is really getting out of hand"Mayuri shook his head. Sajin tried to reinforce Zaraki's vote for a party but settle for bar hopping instead. That only leaves the two of us Aizen thought looking at Mayuri who took sides with Byakuya on getting "fun tasks" done. Aizen slip out once he saw captains arguing over who was going to do what. Aizen decided to pay a visit to Rangiku. Only problem was where did she live? Aizen decided to snag nerdy Nanao and ask her if she knew. Lucky for him she kept up with everyone's profile.

Rangiku open her eyes sensing Aizen's presence. Rangiku turn over on her side.

"What are you doing here?"Rangiku asked watching him slip off his shoes.

"Couldn't sleep"Aizen answer looking back at her. Aizen lean over and kiss her cheek.

"What time is it?"Rangiku asked looking for the clock.

''It's two in the morning"Aizen answer.

"Why so late?"Rangiku furrow her brows.

"Technically it could be seen as early depending on how you look at it"Aizen grin at her. Rangiku began to wonder why he could not sleep. Was it possible he had a meeting?

"Did you have a meeting?"Rangiku asked rubbing his right shoulder.

"Just a minnie one"Aizen answer tracing her lips with his finger.

"Gin?"Rangiku asked sitting up.

"Not about him"Aizen whisper moving her sheets and slid under he was still fully dress. Rangiku undress him taking care to throw the clothes on the floor. Rangiku place her left hand on his cheek as she kisses him passionately. Aizen open his mouth allowing her tongue to slide in tasting him.

"I could never get tire of your taste"Rangiku whisper pulling away. Aizen started to tongue her in return. Rangiku stroke his hair back.

"I'm surprise you're not tire"Aizen tease her while pulling away. Rangiku shook her head.

"I could never around you"Rangiku spoke mounting his waist. Aizen slid his hands up. Rangiku felt him pinch her thighs as she rocks her hips.

"I miss you when you're not inside of me"Rangiku gasp increasing her speed. Aizen began to roughly push Rangiku's body down on his. Aizen plough his dick in her hard and fast driving her in frenzy.

"That feels so good"Rangiku cried letting him control her even though she was on top. Flashbacks of Toshiro chiding him enter his mind. Oh yes that reminds me Aizen thought.

"Again!"Rangiku scream urging him to plough harder while she went fast. Rangiku felt Aizen switch positions putting her on bottom and him on top. Aizen began to increase his speed driving her adrenaline. Rangiku kept her legs around his waist tightening it so he could go nowhere. Aizen began to deepen his thrust only he was becoming more lethal. Aizen tore into her pussy.

"Hmm"Rangiku moan feeling traces of her skin tear and blood. Aizen kept pounding her driving his frustration out on her.

"Captain!"Rangiku scream pushing him off. Aizen blink unsure if he had gotten carried away. Oops. It appears he has. Rangiku sat up looking at him in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the fuck was that?"Rangiku asked clearly not happy about his abuse. Think Aizen think. Aizen tried to come up with an alibi.

"Rough sex?"Aizen answer though he sounded unsure. I mean can you come out and say I was getting back at your midget captain for what he said? Aizen tried to appear not frustrated but turn on about the idea of horse playing. Rangiku survey him before getting out of bed. Damn! Looks like she saw past him.

"I'm sorry"Aizen apologize as she left the bedroom and went into the bathroom. Rangiku shut the door and sat down on the toilet. Did he fuck me that hard? Rangiku observe the damage done. Little traces of blood was coming out not that she had been a virgin. Rangiku decided to put a towel on it and apply pressure. If that doesn't work then I'll just put a tampon she mused. Rough sex wow never thought I get it from him thought Rangiku. Sure it was a bit rough when she and Aizen had sex the first time but that was because they were drunk and he didn't know what he was doing. Aizen had always struck her as the mild manner guy who would get carried away but only if he was mad not just interested for the hell of it. Rangiku waited till the spotting stop before applying a tampon. I think I should have a one on one lecture about rough handling thought Rangiku. If anything he should know the rules for them.

Great! Now I fuck up Aizen thought with his arms cross. Rangiku stroll out and join him in bed. Wow at least she's a trooper Aizen thought.

"Are you hurt?''Aizen asked looking down at her front it was visible for him to see. A tampon was there allowing him to draw the assumption she lost blood.

"It's not as bad compare to rape"Rangiku turn to him. Aizen's eyes grew big technically it could be but she didn't know what he was thinking at the time.

"So rough sex?"Rangiku asked watching him closely. Aizen blush red when she repeated his answer. Aizen decided to appear amateur when it came to it.

"I don't think you've ever done that to anyone huh?"Rangiku asked stroking his arm to comfort him. Was the guy really green? Sure it was instinct but still there should be common sense in there to.

"I just thought the harder the better"Aizen lied looking clueless.

"No well there's an art to it. You don't have rough sex without letting the person know otherwise they'll think you're going to be gentle"Rangiku lecture.

"I see so how would you have known?"Aizen nodded his head.

"Well in my case I would have gone off by your emotions you know if you were mad but you're not"Rangiku look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Matsumoto"Aizen apologize hugging her close. Whew! Maybe he can still save face.

"Just let me know what mood you're in so I can prepare"Matsumoto whisper kissing him.

''How do I know what mood you're in?"Aizen asked very interested to hear what clues she had.

"Well I could always hint by the clothes I wear"Rangiku climb off the bed to show him her selection of under clothes.

"For example if I were to wear red then I want to be hot and passionate"Rangiku toss him a red thong. Aizen look at if before tossing it back.

''What if you're not wearing clothes?''Aizen asked looking at her body.

"Like I am now?"Rangiku asked showing her naked body. The guy had a point of course she had an answer.

"I want it bad and I want you to give it to me"Rangiku smirk at him. Aizen watch as she climbs back in bed. Rangiku look at him before kissing his lips. Aizen broke off their kiss.

"Do you still want it?"Aizen asked looking a little hopeful.

"Well I like you to take it easy since you went nuts"Rangiku replied pulling her tampon out. Aizen just watch her discard it.

"Alright I'll treat you like a virgin"Aizen grin knowing she hasn't been one for centuries. Aizen mounted her body and push her thighs up so he could sink in more. He felt her welcoming him despite the attack earlier. Rangiku's eyes became heavy in anticipation of his cock entering her. Aizen slid his member in making sure to keep a steady rhythm. Rangiku rose to meet him each time he thrust becoming slicker for him. Aizen continue to handle her with care. Rangiku felt him thrust but with little force as if she was made of glass.

"You could go a little harder"Rangiku moan pulling him in to meet her. Aizen began to fuck her but with medium force now. Rangiku parted her lips once she hit her climax.

"Ah Yes"Rangiku moan pulling him in more so he was completely sheath in her. Aizen buried his face in her breasts and shudder when he hit his climax. Aizen then slid out leaving her hungry for more.

"god I wish you could stay inside of me"Rangiku moan watching him slip out.

"I long to be your tampon"Aizen threw her an envious look.

"Stay as long as you like"Rangiku insisted pulling him back in. Aizen wish he could stay for hours but couldn't for duty call.

"I promise to take a rain check"Aizen kiss her once more. Rangiku pulled him back in this time she held him tight. Aizen shut his eyes feeling his dick become hard.

"Alright once more"Aizen spoke suiting his actions with his words. When Rangiku awoke she found her bed empty.

"Wish he could have waked me before departing"Rangiku mutter racing off to her captain's barrack. To her estimation she was late again. Rangiku had just turned the corner when she bumps into Nanao.


	9. Chapter 9

"Morning Rangiku"Nanao spoke sidestepping her.

"Hey Nanao"Rangiku hurried past her.

"Haven't you heard?"Nanao ask having a feeling she had not heard.

"About what?"Rangiku asked stopping in her tracks.

"That we're off today and we're invited to the beach"Nanao spoke clutching her books.

"We're off?"Rangiku asked still in disbelief. Nanao nodded her reply while pushing up her glasses.

"That's great!"Rangiku shouted she felt very giddy about her day off. _While I'm at it might as well take a_ _shower _she thought. Rangiku races from her barrack to the hot springs. _First thing first I'm going to enjoy_ _a quiet hot bath oh and maybe catch up on my tan before the beach_ Rangiku thought picking up pool lounge to use. Upon arriving Rangiku threw it in the empty spring. Rangiku disrobe throwing her clothes on the ground. Rangiku decided to hurry and shower so she could get that out of the way. Once she finish she wadded over to the pool lounge and mount it lying on her back**. **Aizen appear catching her off guard.

"How did you find me?"Rangiku asked sitting up on her pool lounge. Aizen savor the view of her naked body.

''I trace your reiatsu"Aizen reveal while undressing his robe to show off his naked body. Rangiku began to blush since someone could impose on them. Aizen slid in the water and swam over to where she floated. Aizen then pulled her pool lounge towards him. Aizen position Rangiku so she was lying on her stomach. Considering how rough he was with her pussy he decided to fuck her doggie style. Rangiku didn't object instead she obey letting him position her. Aizen pulled her towards him so her butt was to his front. Aizen began to screw her rear in the water. _This is different_ Rangiku thought. Aizen fuck her while pulling her hair back. Rangiku clutch the pool lounge digging her nails into it. Aizen continue to grasp her waist he pound senselessly in her. Once he accomplishes his release he lets her go.

"Water sex that's fun"Rangiku joke after they finish.

"Change it up"Aizen panted his dick very sore. Rangiku gets off swimming over to him.

"I like it"Rangiku rested her head on his chest. Aizen just wrap his left arm around her.

"I'm going to the beach everyone is invited would you like to go?"Rangiku ask circling his chest with her fingernail.

"Sure"Aizen nodded at his opportunity to have more sex in the water.

"Take some trunks"Rangiku joke climbing out.


	10. Chapter 10

Aizen had to take Momo though he works up a plan on ditching her.

"Yachiru since Zaraki is not going why not hang with Momo?"Aizen ask the little girl. Zaraki look please to have time to himself. Zaraki's plan was to rid her since he wanted to go bar hopping with his third and fifth seat. Right away Aizen decided to ditch Momo on picking up sea shells while Byakuya and Rukia made sand castles nearby. Good they can keep an eye on the girls Aizen thought. Unohana and Jushiro were playing chaperones while Shunsui went bar hopping with Zaraki. Aizen began to search for Rangiku.

Toshiro was enjoying his ice cream when Aizen pop up next to him. What the fuck old man?Toshiro thought catching his ice cream in midair since he pop out of nowhere scaring the living daylight out of him. Maybe the nerd is looking for his girlfriend? though he doubts it. Toshiro watch as Aizen scan the girls looking for Rangiku.

"Captain Aizen"Rangiku appear behind him clutching her ice cream.

"Hello Matsumoto"Aizen look down at her white two piece bikini. She has chosen white! Hmm must be feeling like a virgin Aizen observe.

"Captain Aizen why not get an ice cream?"Rangiku asked snapping his attention.

"Oh uh"Aizen went to order one. Damn where's Gin when you need him? Aizen decided to pick a random type of flavor. Rangiku appear by his side curious to see what flavor he like.

''Oh chocolate that's good"Rangiku breathe in his ear. Aizen accept the ice cream and paid.

"I would like to see if you and I can um"Aizen whisper licking his spoon. Rangiku smile at him before looking at Toshiro for a second.

"Captain would you like to go walk on the beach?"Rangiku asked out loud. Toshiro shook his head at her.

"I would though"Aizen offer once he had a chance to throw in his excuse. Rangiku blush handing her ice cream over to Toshiro.

''Mastumoto! I'm not going to hold your melting ice cream"Toshiro whine looking at the two in his hands.

"Then eat it"Rangiku laugh striding off with Aizen.

"What! I don't like strawberry!"Toshiro yell after her. Aizen was very annoyed with this kid.

"Then throw it away"Rangiku wave a hand in the air.

"Or give it to someone"Aizen hiss looking at Toshiro then at Omaeda. Toshiro just made a face at him. _Little prick_ Aizen thought. Rangiku follow him past their chaperones.

"Gin never does something like this"Rangiku grin when Aizen led her away from prying eyes.

"I say we can be alone after all we're adults"Aizen explain leading her away to a desolate section of the beach. Right away they began to strip each other down. Aizen unfasten the side of her bikini while she pulled off his trunks. Aizen was about to mount her on him when she stall by taking off her top slowly. Aizen just bit his tongue watching her discard her top on the sand with his clothes. Rangiku smile at him knowing he wanted to get started. Rangiku swung her leg over so she was straddling him. Aizen help her ease into position.

"god this feels new"Rangiku moans sliding him in. Aizen push upwards while she pushes down on his stomach. Rangiku mounted Aizen's dick driving him in. Rangiku rode him allowing her hair to fall around her face. Rangiku felt the hot sun beating on her back. The sand was hot for Aizen but he didn't care he just wanted to fuck. Aizen move her hips while he thrust in her. Rangiku bit her lower lip exposing her white teeth. Aizen kept moving her faster. Rangiku took the hint and increase their speed so they would hit their release in no time. Yes! Aizen thought feeling his orgasm at hand.

"Stay still Matsumoto"Aizen moan halting her movements.

"That feels so good"Rangiku groan feeling her body contract before hitting orgasm. Aizen squirted her with his semen.

"I love it when you do that"Rangiku moan at his ejaculation.

"I love doing it to you''Aizen wince through gritted teeth. Imagine if Gin knew? _Oh well_ thought Aizen. He began to urge her to ride him once more so he could get it out of his system.

"Captain! Captain!"Rangiku scream her breasts rising and falling with each ride. Aizen focus on her tits since that was way more stimulating. Are those real? He thought as they jiggle in his face. Rangiku moan loud snapping him back to reality. Aizen had finish seconds earlier.

"That was nice"Rangiku climb off please she had reach her climax. While pulling out Aizen could see his cum seeping out of his dick still.

"You should climb back on and take the rest"Aizen offer trying to keep her attach to him. Rangiku saw a white ring around his dick as she climbs off. _No surprise since I had my orgasm and he had his_ Rangiku thought.

"I love to but it's hot"Rangiku look at the sun. Aizen shrug watching her locate her bathing suit.

"That's fair since Momo will be here soon"Aizen detected her spirit energy not far.

"Sex on a beach that's a drink you know''Rangiku smile at him while dressing her lower half.

"Do you want more?"Aizen joke knowing she was more likely to cooperate in the water than on the scorching hot sand.

"Not till I get a drink"Rangiku lick her lips since she started talking about mix drinks. Aizen lay on his back watching her button her top. Rangiku then swam in the water so she could wash off traces of sex. Hmm? _Let's have water sex_ Aizen thought. Aizen got up and snag his trunk rushing over to join her in the water. Rangiku felt Aizen's arms wrap around her body while he unfasten her lower half. Aizen kiss her neck before swimming below the water. Rangiku could feel him pick her up. Aizen raise her up on his dick while he stayed below the water. Rangiku quickly scan to see if anyone was watching her. No one was there plus they had rocks blocking the view. Aizen began to fuck her. Rangiku just kept her eyes peel looking for bystanders but never saw some. Once Aizen was done he swam to the surface out of breath but relieve. Rangiku swam over and kiss him on the lips. To be honest she was amaze at how spicy he kept their relationship. Surely Gin would not have been interested in sex on the beach. Rangiku quickly snap her mind off of Gin. Aizen had by now wrap her legs around his waist hoping to get another fuck. They were able to only this was at eye level. Once they had finish they stay embrace but Momo appear. Momo was on the beach with Yachiru collecting sand dollars.

"Oh Captain"Momo yells waving her hand but could not see him or Rangiku. Momo was going off her detection of his reiatsu. Aizen quickly unravel his body from Rangiku and swam apart from her.

"Momo stay there"Aizen order while Rangiku dive under water to retrieve his trunks. Rangiku appear with them and help him dress. Once he was done Rangiku then search for her lower half. Aizen got out first making sure to give Rangiku enough time to dress in the water. Rangiku was able to join them. Unfortunately Momo spoil the rest of the evening for them.


	11. Chapter 11

"Captain!"Rangiku pouted with her hands on her hips.

"What Matsumoto?"Toshiro asked annoy.

''Can't we have a break?''Rangiku persisted.

"I want everyone to practice their training exercises nonstop!"Toshiro snap reminding her of her duty.

"Yeah but we started early so I think it's time for a break"Rangiku put her sword up.

''No!"Toshiro yelled raising her blood pressure up.

Aizen's side

"Captain I'm so relieve you're letting us relax"Momo praise while sipping on her tea. Aizen on purposely bury his nose in a book. The book was a guide on great lovemaking not that he needed it but in case he should need to change it up.

"Captain did you hear?"Momo ask lowering his book down. Fucking Bitch! Aizen wanted to tell her no that he didn't care but he held his tongue instead.

"Er"Aizen clears his throat looking everywhere but at her. Byakuya appear with Renji.

"Captain Aizen we like permission to use the training grounds since Toshiro occupied one and you're schedule for the other one today"Byakuya ask not noticing the gesture of Renji in the back ground. Renji was shaking his head and his hands trying to get Aizen to say no.

"Why is that today?''Aizen asked running from Momo and look at his calendar. They were indeed schedule for a practice.

''Will it be ok?"Byakuya asked looking at Renji and caught him red handed in his gestures. Byakuya look away and ignore Renji's pain expression.

''Yes"Aizen smile at Byakuya. _This man must be a fascinating captain to work for after all he rarely goes out let alone misbehaves. _Renji just bit his finger nails afraid of a punishment that Byakuya might have in store for him.

"Thank you I will be on my way"Byakuya bow before flash stepping away. Renji follow behind but minutes later.

"Say Momo why don't we invite Toshiro for lunch? I'm sure he could use a watermelon for a snack"Aizen constructed his words carefully so he could see Rangiku.

"That's a good idea!"Momo race off with him. When Aizen appear he notices a stress Rangiku on the verge of tears. Upon spotting him she quickly changes her look to that of deep yearning. Unlike Gin Aizen was willing to drop what he was doing and tend to her needs. Rangiku had urges each time she was around him. Aizen didn't mind the increase in activity. The more the merrier was his motto. Rangiku was stress out with Toshiro so she wanted to relieve her herself with Aizen. Aizen had become her medicine in coping with stress but in a healthy way. Rangiku was relive to see Momo with Aizen if anyone could calm Toshiro it was Momo. Rangiku race over to try and talk Momo into conversing with Toshiro.

Toshiro spotted Rangiku leaving the field. _On no you don't_ he thought. Toshiro flash step so he was behind her in seconds thus preventing her from talking to Momo.

"Matsumoto! Who authorize you permission to leave the field?"Toshiro appear yelling at her back. Rangiku didn't respond instead she gaze at Aizen. Rangiku had a lustful look in her eye that he could see.

"Why don't you two go check on Captain Tousen?"Aizen asked trying to ditch Momo and Toshiro but it proves useless_. No surprise there_ thought Aizen. Toshiro ignore him while Momo gaze at Rangiku with great dislike.

"Why not take a lunch break?''Aizen persisted not wanting to give up. Momo presented watermelons to Toshiro on that cue. Toshiro could sense Rangiku's reiatsu fluctuate at the sight of Aizen he took it she was hungry. Just then his stomach growl.

"Oh alright!"Toshiro snap taking one from Momo.

"I'll get the drinks"Rangiku offer racing off to her quarters.

"But we have some"Toshiro gesture the water they had.

"I better tell her"Aizen flash step away. Momo turn back to Toshiro smiling. Rangiku quickly dove in her bed already naked while Aizen strip as he walk to her room. Rangiku patted the bed urging him to hurry and take her. Aizen could sense the urgency in her. Aizen slid on her this time eager for foreplay since he knew she was ready. Aizen began to suck and pinch her breasts making her body arch into his.

"Don't tease me"Rangiku moan she could feel his hand travel down to her wet spot. Aizen's eyes travel down to her south noticing her moisture accumulating. _Either she had sex with someone or she was_ _aroused. Hmm_ judging how she acts it's possible she was dripping for him. Aizen decided to skip the rest of his foreplay. Rangiku pulled him on her wrapping her legs around his waist. Aizen began to thrust taking her like she wanted. After they had their release Aizen climb off.

"I feel so much better''Rangiku plop down now that the stress was gone. She was lying on her side of the bed.

"So do I"Aizen agreed lying on his back.

"You're never stress huh?''Rangiku asked changing positions in the bed of tangle sheets and pillows.

"I am sometimes"Aizen gaze at her breasts now that she was facing him.

"How did you cope before we met?"Rangiku ask blinking her silver eyes. _Wonder if he did a hand job_?

"Tea"Aizen smile touching her nose with his finger. Rangiku blush at the image she had of him earlier.

"Oh?"Rangiku asked playing along.

"It provides you antioxidants"Aizen smile at her while stroking her face.

"Sake for me"Rangiku giggle for she had a notorious record for it.

"It's a good way to drown out your sorrows"Aizen laugh.

They decided to resume once more. The bed creaks under their weight while Aizen had rough sex with Rangiku. Rangiku black out once he ask her to take it up a notch. Aizen continue to pound her noticing that she stir every now and then but never woke up. Rangiku just furrow her brows still able to feel him on her. Aizen decided to reassure her so she wouldn't freak out.

"It's alright Matsumoto go back to sleep"Aizen spoke as he continue to fuck an unconscious Rangiku. Once he finish he sent a message to Toshiro and Momo telling them that Rangiku was busy for the rest of the evening. Aizen decided to fetch a tray of food since he nor Rangiku has eaten. Rangiku stir not sure what had happen. She looks at the clock noticing it was past her lunch break.

"Gosh I need to go"Rangiku got up and race to find her clothes. Aizen appear with food in his hands.

"Hold it Matsumoto"Aizen calls stopping her in her tracks. Rangiku stop making a flimsy knot on her belt.

"I sent a message telling them that we would be busy and not to worry about us''Aizen spoke handing her the tray of food. Rangiku sat on her bed eating it.

"You didn't tell them about us?"Rangiku asked looking a little scare.

''No I just said we were running errands for others"Aizen smile and sat on the bed with her.

"In that case what should we do?'Rangiku laugh putting her clean plate away.

"Are you up for one more round?"Aizen asked looking at her lustfully.

Aizen knew how to use his dick. Rangiku allow him to work on her in any way he saw fit. Aizen kept it simple bam wham thank you ma'am. Rangiku on the other hand struggle trying to keep from blacking out. Previously she had an episode when he drove her over the edge and fell over with her. Ever since then Rangiku was still recovering from the incident. Aizen just love getting physical with Rangiku. Wanting to hear her body talk he watch as she hinted on what she desire. If Rangiku wore white she wanted him to go easy and if she wore jewelry then she wanted to be adored for her looks. Little things like that caught his attention and allow him to set mood of course he would negotiate with her if he was dying to try out a fantasy.

"We should check up on Toshiro and Momo"Rangiku panted out of breath .They had lost track at how many times they had sex. Aizen agree climbing out to dress.


	12. Chapter 12

Aizen pick up Rangiku slamming her into the wall pinning her with his body. Rangiku wrap her legs around his lower waist immediately out of instinct Aizen began to thrust not caring if he was pounding mindlessly in this woman. For once logic and premeditation was not a priority to him. Acting irrational Aizen began to fuck her out in the open risking the chances of them getting caught. Rangiku's loud moans and screams were a dead giveaway but nobody was nearby. Aizen grip her waist tight as he had his way with her.

"Go fast and hard!"Rangiku panted rocking her hips with his. Aizen sped up on her request. Rangiku's body became sore with the increase of speed and friction but she didn't care.

"Come on Matsumoto"Aizen panted while goading her to climax with him.

"Yes oh yes!"Rangiku cried reaching hers like he wanted. Aizen kept thrusting driving her over the edge in no time.

''Don't fight it! Let it come"Aizen gritted his teeth feeling his cum come.

"Ah" Rangiku scream as her body turn to mush. Rangiku's silver eyes glaze as she fell over the edge with him. Aizen continue to pump her with his semen filling her to the brink.

"You're so much better than Gin!"Rangiku cried as he attack her nonstop.

''You're the best match I have"Aizen moan resting his chin on her shoulder.

''Kiss me Captain"Rangiku whimper in a daze. Aizen kiss her hungrily practically sucking the air out of her face. Rangiku slip her tongue in his mouth battling for domination. Aizen allow her to win while he continues their business below. Rangiku trace and retrace his lips committing to memory his touch. Once Aizen was done he sunk in his dick. Rangiku gasp feeling his dead weight on her. Azen press his sweaty forehead against her right breast. Rangiku could detect Toshiro not far from them. _If we keep_ _this up he'll find us_ Rangiku thought.

"Captain"Rangiku wince still tender from her orgasm. Aizen stop pumping realizing she had recovered just as quick.

"I think we should do this again but in another time"Rangiku whisper.

"Why?"Aizen asked wanting to start up now.

"I can sense my Captain's reiatsu"Rangiku turn her face. Aizen look over his shoulder. Toshiro was indeed searching for Rangiku. Aizen lower her on the floor. Once her feet touch the ground she dress then left. Aizen place a right hand on the wall while he moves his left hand to his pants. Aizen began to button up his pants. There was still a bulge from his sex but he quickly slid his captain's coat in the way. _Thank god the coat was heavy and loose_ Aizen thought making his way to his fifth squad barrack. Momo was writing on a piece of paper when Aizen appeared.

"Are you alright Captain?"Momo spotted his sweaty face.

"Yes Momo"Aizen answer meekly.

"What happen to you? You're soaking wet"Momo cover her mouth in astonishment.

"I went for a jog"Aizen lied.

"Why?"Momo asked bewilder. This guy was so fit and yet he wanted to run?

"I wanted to experience the mortal way of no flash step"Aizen quickly counter on her question of him not using flash step.

"Why don't you go on home and change? I'll look after the squad"Momo smile and tap her chest. Aizen was thrill to get an early release. Now he had to get Matsumoto from Toshiro. Hmm. It may take some creative thinking but that was what he was good at.

Not only was Rangiku late she was sweaty and smelly. Toshiro cross his arms watching her take her seat.

"I've been calling you!"Toshiro hiss tapping his foot.

"Er sorry Captain"Rangiku blush.

"Where have you been?"Toshiro studied her dishevel hair.

"Please Captain let me do my work in peace"Rangiku answer. Toshiro raised an eyebrow it was not like Rangiku to take her work seriously. Was she ill?

"You do want me to work?"Rangiku ask sensing his anger in being told nothing about her where about.

"Yes but I asked you a question"Toshiro snap.

"I prefer to do my work in silence. I can get a lot more done that way"Rangiku counter. Toshiro decided to let it go. Toshiro did his paperwork in silence along with Rangiku. Under the impression it was her time of the month he dismiss her early.

"Captain"Rangiku whisper upon a rondevu with Aizen.

Aizen look both ways. No one was in view. He leans over kissing her while she gropes his groin. Aizen slid his hands on her breasts squeezing them hard.

"How did you get away?''Aizen asked once he was done touching her.

"I did my work''Rangiku smile slipping her hand off his groin.

"You actually did?"Aizen ask shock at this woman he must really be good if she did that for him. Everyone in the Soul Society knew she had a bad record when it came to paperwork.

''How did you manage?"Rangiku ask him on escaping Momo.

''My charms"Aizen murmur to her delight.

"No surprise there"Rangiku press her lips against his. Aizen pick her up and flash step to his room. Aizen had just open the door and walk in when Momo appear behind them.

"Captain!"Momo cried carrying her soup. Aizen drop Rangiku on the floor luckily she landed on her butt.

"Momo"Aizen ask his face flush and heart racing.

"What are you doing here?"Aizen asked blocking Rangiku's view from Momo.

"I decided to take a lunch break and spend time with you"Momo answer smiling. Aizen heard Rangiku getting up behind him.

"That's sweet Momo"Rangiku answer to his dismay. Just then Momo realize she was there.

"What she doing here?"Momo asked pointing. Aizen's mind race trying to come up with an alibi.

"Matsumoto pass out so I gave her a lift to my place to recuperate from the heat"Aizen answer trying to sound convincing. Momo just lower her finger.

''Toshiro said she's sick"Momo ponder out loud.

"Really? I mean yes that's true"Aizen recover his posture. Rangiku shot him a look.

"Matsumoto feel free to lie down on my bed"Aizen answer trying to sound platonic. Rangiku was usher to his room by him. Momo follow behind volunteering to get fourth squad for Rangiku.

"No it's not necessary just a case of dehydration"Aizen smile pushing Momo out of his room.

"Captain what are you going to do?"Momo asked looking over his shoulder.

"Why Momo I'm a shower"Aizen spoke innocently.

_He's using_ _his charms_ Rangiku thought. Aizen struggle trying to shut the door on Momo's face.

''But she's in your room! There won't be privacy''Momo look at Rangiku.

"It will be a quick five minute shower"Aizen push her head out once more from his doorway. Little brat! Aizen thought. Rangiku clamp a hand to her mouth giggling.

"Only five minutes?''Rangiku asked teasing him.

"Yes I'm afraid so"Aizen answer picking her up and race to the shower stall.

"Oh Captain I see what you have in mind"Rangiku smirk.

"We'll skip the fore play"Aizen quickly strip her and turn on the water. Rangiku shook her head wanting some fun. Aizen decided to give her oral sex so she complies. Soon he had her in the palm of his hand. Aizen wasted no time fucking her.

"I never knew you felt this way about me''Rangiku joke in between thrusts. Aizen kept raiding her body like he had not seen her in days. Rangiku could hear the sounds of their sex come together as they fuck. Aizen kept attacking her hoping to increase his drive so he could finish in time. Soon Rangiku was screaming out his name.

"Aizen! Aizen! Aizen!"Rangiku cried out loud though the water drowns her out for it was set on high. Aizen continue to drench her in his cum not wanting to shorten his time with her. According to his calculation it's already been three minutes. Damn Kid! Aizen thought hating to pull out.

"Please don't leave"Rangiku moan sensing his departure close. Aizen shudder still draining his prize possessions in her.

"I have to"Aizen kiss her lips while he unwrap her legs. Aizen love the feeling of her nipples pressing his against his chest. Rangiku's nipples were so hard and wet he wanted to take her once more but couldn't. Irritated he couldn't get a quickie in he left. Aizen dress quickly and race out the bed room. Rangiku was still in the shower.

"Now I know what it's like to be a parent"Aizen mutter to himself he vowed to never get marry. Ok maybe he would for sex but not after he got a vasectomy. _Little_ _Bitch is counting seconds probably_ Aizen thought. Momo sat wide eye in front of Aizen.


	13. Chapter 13

Lately Aizen hasn't been spending time with Momo. Momo sat on her knees watching the clock. So far only three minutes went by. Momo strain her ears to see if she could hear water. Yes she did. Momo began to wonder what Aizen's new hobby was since he loved to visit Tousen but hasn't recently. Then a thought hit her. _What if he was with Rangiku_? _No, he wouldn't after all he's too good for her_ Momo thought dismissing the idea bitterly. Gin was Rangiku's and Aizen was no one's well at least for now. Momo decided to take it up a notch and confess her feelings to him. She was working on how when she notices two minutes went by a total of five minutes. Right on the dot Aizen appears fresh and ready.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting"Aizen asked smiling at her.

"No you're on time''Momo shook her head. Aizen nodded telling her that they were going to leave Rangiku asleep in the room. Mom eagerly follows him out. Images of Rangiku's naked body kept coming to his mind. Aizen just clutch his forehead trying to push them back in his head.

"Let's go visit Captain Tousen"Momo cried breaking in his thoughts.

Hmm. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage_ Aizen thought. Aizen decided to dump Momo on Tousen. They appear catching Tousen in a bad time.

"I like to help but I can't" Tousen shook his head.

"Please!"Aizen beg on his knees. Tousen may have been blind but he could sense this man's reiatsu and it was desperate.

"Sorry I can't I like to but I have to take my squad out"Tousen explain with Shuhei distracting Momo. If anything Aizen was willing to work around this. Tousen was hounded till he gave in. Once Tousen agreed they came up with a plan.

"Oh Momo"Aizen sang with much enthusiasm. Momo stop talking with Shuhei. Tousen appear and summon Shuhei to talk on the side.

"I have a little favor to ask you "Aizen smile sweetly at her.

"Anything Captain"Momo spoke blinking her eyes at him.

"I like for you to take Shuhei's spot"Aizen dump his plan on her.

"What!"Momo cried.

"Just for today"Aizen answer smugly.

"But they're going to patrol sir"Momo whine.

"Yes I know"Aizen spoke softly. _That was the big idea_.

"What's Shuhei going to do?''Momo ask throwing him a look.

"Why he's going to help Captain Jushiro"Aizen explain.

"He has Kotetsu, Sentaro, and Kuchiki"Momo complain.

"Rukia is in the living and the other two are technically not lietanants"Aizen quickly counter.

"Alright then''Tousen announces taking Momo and led her off to assemble the troops.

Yes! Aizen thought speeding towards his house. It was quiet and Rangiku lay asleep on his bed. Aizen dove in bed waking her.

"Captain"Ragiku whisper turning over to watch him undress.

"Momo is busy''Aizen explain wrapping her legs around his waist now. Rangiku pulled him in so he could be sheath in her. Aizen close his eyes trying to find the strength to thrust. Rangiku felt him thrust but gently.

''Captain!"Momo's voice yells. Aizen stops thrusting in Rangiku.

"Looks like she's done"Rangiku giggle.

Aizen was baffle he quickly slips out and dresses making his way out.

"What are you doing back here?"Momo asked spotting Aizen leave his bedroom. _Isn't that the same_ _room Rangiku is in_?

"I was about to ask you the same"Aizen spoke calmly trying to keep an open mind.

"Head Captain Yamamoto sent word that Tousen doesn't have to go out. I was going to tell you but you left so soon"Momo continue to talk. Aizen's heart sank. Momo follow him as he led her away from his bedroom. Aizen decided to take her out to a restaurant since he had no other choice.


	14. Chapter 14

Aizen sat in the restaurant listening to Momo's boring stuff. The one time he asks Tousen to help it ended up back firing. Aizen was piss. He began to crave sake but kept in mind he couldn't around Momo's dumbass.

"Captain I like to ask you something''Momo blush touching his hand. Aizen just felt his stomach turn.

"Yes Momo?"Aizen asked not sure if he should.

"Do you like someone?"Momo asked.

''Of course"Aizen answer.

"Who?"Momo probe.

"All my friends"Aizen replied on purposely toying with her. Momo was easy for him to read.

"Oh who else?"Momo asked.

"That's it"Aizen answer.

"Not anyone in particular?"Momo twirl her hair.

"Hmm no I can't say I do"Aizen brush Rangiku aside.

"Ok how about love?"Momo asked.

What is this twenty twenty? Aizen thought. Momo turn pink when he didn't reply quickly.

''I love my parents"Aizen started bullshitting. No he didn't really love them in fact he was consider an orphan.

"I love my job, squad, orphans and women"Aizen slip trying to catch himself but it was too late. Momo smile at him while batting her eyelashes.

"You're truly the last family man"Momo lean over and touch his hand. Oh shit! Aizen thought. I'm sensing a confession of eternal love. How do I shake her off?

"Captain I don't know if you know this but I truly do care for you"Momo spoke not tearing her brown eyes from him. Aizen smile and raise his tea to his lips.

"I would like to spend the rest of my life with you sir if you let me"Momo spoke slowly. Yuck! Aizen thought. An image pops up of what it be like only ten times worst. Aizen felt sorry for the man who stayed with her. Momo was definitely a cock blocker. That's for sure!

"I want to spend more time with you"Momo stop talking. Aizen zone in on the last of her confession. Having her around _now_ was bad but to increase it? Aizen had plenty of moments to cherish for the rest of his life.

"Why Momo?" Aizen lower his tea. Momo blink her puppy dog brown eyes. Is he finally catching on? Aizen lean over and took her hand in his. Yes! She thought.

"You can spend as much time helping out the orphans, our squad, and anything else I think you should. After all we are already close. There's nothing like an adoption!"Aizen smile letting her hand go.

"An adoption for whom?"Momo asked halting in her tracks.

"I've always wanted a daughter"Aizen patted her hand. Momo's heart sank.


	15. Chapter 15

"I never felt this way about someone"Rangiku told Nanao. Rangiku was beginning to fall for Aizen not that she intended for it to happen. Anxious to see where they stood she decided to take him aside. Rangiku appear at fifth squad barrack hinting for Aizen to put some alone time for her.

''I want you to fuck me"Rangiku urgently told him. Momo was outside training the new recruits so she and Aizen were alone.

"Anything you want my nympho maniac"Aizen kiss her on the lips.

"Can we go somewhere private?"Rangiku asked looking around his office. Aizen led her to her house where they had sex. Rangiku raised her leg and place it on Aizen's shoulder.

"Lusty leg postion"Rangiku explain to his perplex expression. Whoa! This woman must be a goddess or something? Aizen began to fuck her keeping in mind her leg was on his shoulder so she could fall if he went to fast. Rangiku felt Aizen hold her by the waist still mindful of the unique state she was in.

"Yes please don't stop!"Rangiku cried when he increase his thrust a bit. Soon they had their orgasms leaving them satisfy.

"That was very unique"Aizen panted still holding her leg and waist.

"I know"Rangiku lower her leg down. Aizen held her close to his chest.

"Gin never likes me to do new positions"Rangiku explain.

"That's a shame"Aizen spoke looking at her lustfully.

"I've been itching to try it on you"Rangiku smile at him.

"I like a flexible woman"Aizen soothe her. They decided to have sex once more only it was the canoe canoodles. After they had finish they rested on the bed.

"Why don't you ever call me Rangiku?"Rangiku asked Aizen. Aizen stroke her feet.

"Do you insist on it?"Aizen asked moving his hand up to her calf and stroke it.

"Yes"Rangiku answer nodding her head she sent her hair flying everywhere.

"Then stop calling me Captain"Aizen grin at her if anything she was guilty for calling him Captain.

"So should it be Sosuke or Aizen?"Rangiku asked furrowing her brows.

"Aizen"Aizen answer not wishing to get completely informal.

"Well Aizen I'm Rangiku"Rangiku joke sitting up and reach for his hand. Aizen smile at her and played along.

"Does Gin have a pet name for you"Aizen asked shaking her hand.

"Oh well"Rangiku hesitated then nodded but didn't elaborate.

"Should I incorporate some?''Aizen asked letting go of her hand.

"No just call me Rangiku or Ran Chan"Rangiku blush at him. Aizen just stroke her feet listening.

"So Aizen when are you going to switch to contacts?"Rangiku look at his glasses. Aizen raised an eyebrow. To be honest he could see really well but chose to go dorky in hopes no one would catch on to his plan on being a god.

"I uh like them"Aizen smile at her. Rangiku smile back at him.

"I thought you were going to change them for your girlfriend?''Rangiku pester him.

"I don't have a girlfriend"Aizen retorted.

"What am I?"Rangiku asked turning pink.

"Lover"Aizen answer quickly.

"You said I could have you and Gin"Rangiku whine.

"Technically you're Gin's girlfriend"Aizen spoke softly.

"What if I don't want to be?"Rangiku spoke quietly. Aizen stop stroking her feet.

"You want to give up this secret affair?'Aizen asked sensing his plan go down the drain.

"Yes I mean I want to date you in public not in secret. Why should I be ashamed of you? You're sweet and deserve the best"Rangiku look at him tearfully.

"I have the best"Aizen joke.

"No Aizen you deserve happiness not fucks like a low life thug"Rangiku pouted at him.

"I'm happy with a fuck"Aizen persisted.

"Don't you want love?"Rangiku asked.

"Rangiku you could be in love with Gin and not know it"Aizen tried to put a twist on her emotions.

''I'm not!"Rangiku sat up and look him straight in the eye. Aizen watch as she crawls over to where his naked body lies.

"I would love to be nothing more than yours"Rangiku confess kissing his penis.

"I thought you wanted Gin?''Aizen asked trying to keep from closing his eyes.

"No I want to be yours. You tend to me more than he does"Rangiku whisper kissing the side of his shaft then looks up at him.

''You're not so bad yourself"Aizen whisper closing his eyes he was starting to feel the effects of her lips.

"Everyday we have sex"Rangiku whisper kissing his lips.

"Well I couldn't concentrate on work"Aizen whisper kissing her cheek.

"You don't always have to have sex with me. You could always leave Momo in charge?"Rangiku answer.

"Oh sure I can so leave her. It's you who can't escape from Toshiro"Aizen spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"I could always take a sick day off"Ranigku tease.


	16. Chapter 16

"For a whole year?''Aizen asked stroking her cheek. Rangiku watch him trying to decide if she should tell him what's up.

"I want you I want your love. I want you to love me"Rangiku confess to him.

"I do want you and I think I've already had you technically each time we're alone together"Aizen tease.

"Don't joke!"Rangiku answer hotly then bit her tongue.

"Alright"Aizen answer whole heartedly.

"I notice Momo's been irritating you"Rangiku change the subject.

"She is very protective of me"Aizen answer he knew how to dodge this response. Aizen rehearse this line in case he got corner.

"She is. I hope I show you that as well"Rangiku added.

"You do every day"Aizen kiss her lips.

"What can I do to spoil you?"Rangiku asked licking his lips.

"Just give me sex I'm good''Aizen smile opening his mouth for her to roam. Being lovers was enough to keep him busy he didn't want to commit especially if she was expecting marriage.

Rangiku on the other hand was wiling to change her old ways. Like so many others that have yet to come Rangiku wanted to earn his love. Rangiku devoted herself by not attending wild sex parties. Aizen really didn't care if she had sex with others so long as she let him fuck her. As a child Aizen didn't receive much love that's why he turns to sex for it. Back to present day Rangiku asked Aizen if they could have sex again. Aizen oblige fucking her like there was no tomorrow. Rangiku kiss his lips while she ran a finger over his perineum sending sensual feelings through his body. Aizen was baffle at how well she knew to handle her men. Curious to see what else she do he allow her to explore his body. Rangiku suck the lips off his face while running her hand over his genitals massaging them fondly. After they had sex for the third time Rangiku passed out. Aizen sat in bed awake pondering over his best move in dumping Rangiku. Only question was how? Aizen knew he had to end the sex but the question was how was he going to dump her? Aizen sat up all night thinking. Rangiku awoke to see a note on her pillow. The bed was empty on his side. Rangiku reach for it and read it.

Aizen pace up and down the meadows. Rangiku appear since he told her to meet him in a desolate training section. Aizen then approach her sexually making her want to have sex again. Rangiku oblige letting him do what he wanted to her for the last time.

"Hmm I've never made love in the field of wild flowers"Rangiku moan cuddling under Aizen's Captain Coat.

"Are we making love? I was under the impression you and I were having sex"Aizen joke holding her close.

"It's very romantic here in the outdoors. Call it what you like but to me it's much more pleasurable if I use love"Rangiku disguise her ever growing affection for him. If anything she was beginning to become obsess with him.

"Have you heard Gin is coming back today?''Aizen spoke turning the subject. Rangiku stiffen in his arms unsure where he was going with this.

"I've been doing some thinking I don't think it's right for me to take you"Aizen answer truthfully. Sure it was a bit late to go all noble on her but he knew he could get away with it.

''No Aizen please don't leave me"Rangiku whine clutching his chest. Aizen just shot her a stern look.

"Rangiku there is no way Gin could ever forgive us for what we've done I rather we remain friends"Aizen touch her face tenderly.

"We don't have to tell him"Rangiku sob her silver eyes watering.

"What would you tell him then? I don't love you?"Aizen mock knowing well she could to Gin but doubt she had the heart to tell him. Everyone knew they had been a couple forever.

"I don't want you to leave"Rangiku sob burying her face in his chest.

"I want to be a memory in your heart and for you to be the same to me"Aizen spoke kissing her hand then got up. Aizen started dressing leaving his coat on Rangiku.

"What if I told him something different? You could still be friends with him and..."Rangiku sob loud shaking her head in distress.

"I know it's hard for you but its best if we did this"Aizen spoke walking over to her. Rangiku got up and allow him to take his coat. Rangiku watch him leave as she stood there naked.


	17. Chapter 17

"Baby doll" Gin cried out loud racing to see Rangiku. Rangiku stood glum while Toshiro, Nanao, and Shunsui stood around her watching.

"I don't want you!"Rangiku sob turning to leave and race off in tears. Toshiro just gawk in shock while Nanao shifted uneasy with Shunsui. Everyone was unsure what to do since they had witness a break up. Gin blinks his blue eyes in disbelief.

"Gee I better go after her and talk" Gin spoke in a whole hearted voice.

Later on

"Sosuke!"Gin shouts racing in to see Aizen. Gin race past Momo spinning her in circles. _Oops! Better_ _have my sword ready_ Aizen thought. Gin appears breathless and hurt.

"Rangiku dump me!"Gin cried stomping his feet.

"Oh?"Aizen played dumb.

"She said she didn't want me" Gin blinks his eyes in tears.

"Imagine that"Aizen murmur.

"I don't know what she means by that" Gin whine.

"She needs time to think"Aizen lied.

"You mean time away from me?"Gin asked tearfully.

"Uh a break"Aizen nodded his head.

"But I was gone most of the time" Gin pouted.

"Oh how does this sound she doesn't like you anymore"Momo chime hotly. Aizen's eyes grew big.

"Toshiro hates me but why would she not?"Gin asked sitting down on a chair.

"She probably found someone much better"Momo answer. Izuru appear looking sympathetic.

"Captain I heard I'm so sorry"Izuru cried racing to Gin he tried to kiss and hug him but Gin race behind Aizen using him as a shield. _Hmm_ Aizen survey this man_. I didn't know he had a thing for Gin_. Momo merely ramble on about parties she wasn't invited to and yet Rangiku was. _It's because you're not tall_ _and pretty thought_ Aizen. Izuru was trying his best to get around Aizen but Gin held Aizen by the shoulders.

"Why don't you get a sake party going on for your Captain?"Aizen asked trying to send off the unwanted man with Momo. Izuru just pause in his actions.

"Will you be coming sir?"Izuru asked looking at Gin. Gin just hid his face behind Aizen's back.

"Er as long as my Taicho comes" Gin answer squeezing Aizen's shoulders. Aizen made a face but agreed making a note to ask Tousen to share in their sorrow. Izuru race out trying to drum up support for Gin while Momo race off delivering a message to Tousen for Aizen. Aizen turn to talk to Gin.

"So how long do you think she will want to stay away''Aizen asked on Rangiku's actions.

"I don't know I never seen her like this" Gin spoke plopping down on his chair once more. Aizen shook his head unsure if he should push him to find another girl to date. Perhaps he could let slip she attended wild sex parties? Aizen rummage through his drawer looking for the invitation while Tousen appear with Momo.

"Ichimaru I am sorry for your lost"Tousen apologize walking over to Gin. Momo blink her eyes at Aizen who was well on his way in searching for the letter.

"Momo what happen to the invitation I had from Shunsui?"Aizen asked looking at her.

"Oh Captain I threw it out since I had nothing to do. I decided to rearrange your drawer"Momo answer in a soft voice. Aizen narrow his eyes at her wanting very much to strangle her at this point. Izuru appear knocking on Aizen's door.

"Sir we got the sake ready and are hanging out in the usual spot"Izuru look at Gin lustfully. Gin just cringe in fear while Tousen just tilted his head.

"Tell everyone to begin since we will be there shortly"Aizen spoke sending Momo out.

"Captain are you coming to?"Momo asked making it a mission to serve him tea since he hated sake. Aizen decided to tell Tousen his take on Rukia's imprisonment since she was rumor to have lent powers to a human.

"I must say the justice here is either to hard or to lenient"Tousen answer shaking his head on the matter. Gin also complains about a boy who challenges the gate keeper.

"That would be Ichigo I am talking about"Aizen answer sitting in his chair. Tousen and Gin look at him with some interest.

"I've been keeping up with some things and I know it's none of my business but I think it's time I put something in effect''Aizen spoke softly looking at them.

"You mean like when we were second in command?"Tousen ask in reference to what happen a hundred years ago.

"Something I'm not sure what but I will let you know since everything is going to shit"Aizen spoke running a finger on his papers. Gin nodded and insisted to be updated as soon as possible. Tousen wanted to be told while he's forming the plan which is like impossible since he had a million things to do. After they went to the party Aizen went to his house a little drunk but not completely since Momo was kind enough to dilute the sake for him. Aizen had to drink tea when she was watching but as soon as she turnaround he smuggles in sake but it was not what he expected.

"Hey stranger"Rangiku's throaty voice purr in the dark. Aizen stiffen in his stand. What the fuck?

"Matsumoto is that you?"Aizen asked blinking his eyes in the dark he could make out the silhouette of her naked body. Rangiku smile at him blinking her cat eyes at him. Oh how good she looks right about now. Aizen skim her body noting that she had shaved every ounce of hair on her bodice. It was different to see her in a new form but he was sure he had to turn her down.

"Matsumoto you should be home at rest"Aizen spoke turning on the lights. Rangiku blink her cold eyes at him not sure if he was eager to send her out because he had to or he was being polite because he was expected to.

"I know you could never resist me don't you want me?"Rangiu asked appearing in front of him and kiss his lips. Aizen tried to push her off but she was unraveling his pants fast. Aizen just gaze at her unsure what he had done to provoke this new seductress. It was very arousing but at the same time he was uneasy since she could not take no as an answer.

"I want to be left alone if that's ok with you"Aizen answer taking her wrists and squeeze them hard.

"No I want you!"Rangiku shriek slapping his face when she pried her wrists free. Aizen just narrow his eyes at her.

"Alright you whore I will fuck you then send you out"Aizen snarl reaching for her throat and choke her unconscious. After she black out Aizen decided to not fuck her but send her on her way. Gin was summon and told about her getting drunk. Aizen made it sound like she was seducing him and he was only the victim. Gin merely shook his head unsure what to make of his ex. Aizen watch as he left with her. _I need to come up with a plan and fast_ Aizen thought sitting on a chair. Right away he began to work on a plan.


	18. Chapter 18

Aizen decided there were way too many stalkers in the Seretei. He knew he had to leave the bitches (Rangiku and Momo) that were a growing pain each day. Momo was trying desperately now to get his attention in going out while Rangiku played the stalker that she was. It was getting way too hot for him to concentrate on his work (in becoming a god) so he set a plan in motion. The idea was to have Gin pretend to kill him so he could get a break from Momo and Rangiku. Second he wanted to do more research in the library since he was limited in his time there with all the tasks he was expected to complete by Head Captain. Third the turmoil that Ichigo arrange was enough distraction for him to take a piece of a useful artifact he would need later on in his upcoming rise to power. The only problem he had to face was telling Tousen and Gin his ideal get away since it involve leaving the Seretei. By far they were more than welcome to stay in the Soul Society if they chose but he had to get out. For crying out loud he just wanted a booty call not lifelong commitment! Quickly he told his comrades his plans on defecting in detail.

"I wanna go"Gin whine.

"The justice here sucks!"Tousen ramble on how unfair it was. Aizen quickly made an excuse to get him off topic.

"So the two of you are ok in going into enemy territory since we will be leaving the Seretei?"Aizen asked looking at them both. They both nodded their heads insisting they had nothing holding them back. Of course they quickly remember some.

"I thought you were cool with Sajin?"Gin asked Tousen.

"I thought you love Rangiku?"Tousen asked looking at him in a sarcastic both look at Aizen who was rubbing his forehead.

"Don't you care about Momo?"They both asked in the same time.

"Screw her!"Aizen snap hotly crossing his arms. They continue to wait for an explanation.

"She's the reason I'm running!"Aizen answer.

"Well she has trail after you like a lost puppy"Tousen agreed.

"Why not talk to her?"Gin asked a little green on how she acts.

"She won't listen!"Aizen got up outrage. Gin blink back tears while Tousen clear his throat.

"Sosuke he meant no offense"Kaname defended Gin. Gin's lip trembles while he covers his mouth trying to hide his pain at being shout at.

"Sorry Gin"Aizen's face soften and he left.

Gin set Aizen's plan in motion making sure to follow it in detail like he asks. Tousen was doing his part as well while Aizen hid in the library looking up information he could use later on. Momo was beside herself since she discovers Aizen's dead body and attack Gin. Rangiku was lost at being caught in between her ex and her murder lover. Was it possible he found out about her and Aizen? Is that why Aizen died at his hands? Toshiro seem to think there was something else going on but could not say what for Rukia's rescuers were getting close in the mission. Aizen waited till Rukia was sentence to death before revealing his ultimate betrayal in the Soul Society. Gin and Kaname were by his side as they fled to Hueco Mundo.

Once they reach it Aizen was sure he had to assemble a military force since the Soul Reapers will no doubt retaliate at their defect. There were a lot of males in the Arrancars that he could see some which were quite promising in power. _I could live with this. No chicks_ Aizen thought. Right away Aizen thought he was in the clear but he later on enlisted Nel then Harribel. Little did he know his problems grew worst? Here he was trying to get away from obsess females and yet he ran into more which fuel his whirlwind romance drama. We know the rest of the story…


End file.
